


Sweet Naive Keith

by Mirai_Sama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith Week 2020, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Lotor (Voltron), might or not be on the same AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: My one-shot collection for the Bottom Keith Week, that go with my lovely Izumi's drawings~It will showcase several of our lovely galra [The Blade and Lotor mostly] as Keith's partners :3
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. May I Join You? [Lotor x Keith] [Biting]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Keith, Lotor, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Coran, Shiro, Allura and all the other marvellous[and not so marvellous] characters of Voltron don't belong to me. They are property of DreamWorks Animation Television, World Events Productions and studio Mir.
> 
> I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.

#  **May I join you? [Keith x Lotor]**

Keith breathed in again, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t burst and be rude to people, not when he was supposed to be on a diplomatic mission, and definitely not when the whole Halloween party had been his idea. He opted for pretending that Allura had called him, and excused from the annoying guest whose name he didn’t bother to remember.

“Keith!” Allura beckoned happily. Her fluttery dress and fake fairy wings moving in a mesmerising way. Keith made a mental note to congrats Coran as soon as he could, for the costumes of the team being amazing, “this Holo-ween was a really good idea, everyone is having fun with your Earth customs.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” replied Keith with a soft smile, looking around to see how the party was going. 

He saw various guests bobbing for the most similar thing to an apple they could find on space, being directed by an over-excited Coran in a Satyr costume. On the other corner, Pidge was doing their best to entertain some guest with spooky stories, and judging by their trembling and eventual cries, Pidge was nailing it in their undead Cthulhu cultist —it took them a movement of explanations and several quintants of reassuring to explain the whole Lovecraftian lore to Coran and Allura.

A few metres away, Hunk —in a rather adorable wizard costume— was explaining to the guest the spooky food, that included sugary cookies with the shape of a dead Zarkon. And opposing to him was Lance flirting with several guests, rocking his werewolf costume.

He didn’t see Shiro —who was doubting his devil costume earlier— but saw a fairly big crowd that could be around him. At the dance floor, a zombie Matt was trying to make Slav —who refused any costume and ended with cat ears only— dance with him, probably just to spite the poor thing.

“I can see why you like this festivity,” added Allura, taking a bite of a spider web decorated cupcake, “the food is so sweet and once you get used to the scary stuff it just thrills you.”

“It’s also a good excuse for him to be brood,” teased Shiro, that had disengaged from the crowd, possibly in the same way the former Red Paladin had done. “And for Pidge to showcase her Lovecraftian knowledge.”

“What can I say?” Keith shrugged, “I love hearing Pidge’s version of ‘The Shadow Out of Time’.”

“Are you sure those aren’t legends?” asked Allura with a small concerned frown.

“I told you there is no Azatoth out there, Allura,” Keith insisted, “its just fiction, made by a mentally disturbed man.”

Allura didn’t seem very convinced but let it be, opting for a change of subject, always the diplomat, “Have you seen our honoured guests?”

“I saw Kolivan and his partner sitting with Pidge,” replied Shiro with a nod.

“Thace and Ulaz were with Hunk, probably tasting the food, and Regris greeted me earlier… He said something about wanting to surprise Matt,” added Keith casually. Allura frowned.

“Nothing on Lotor?”

“Nor Acxa…”

Allura sighed, “I guess he is too busy being the Emperor to come to a party.”

“In fact, I was, lovely Allura,” Lotor voice took them three by surprise. He was wearing a dark vest over a high collared white shirt with purple accents, some skin-tight blue pants and a dark purple long coat. He looked astounding. By his side, Acxa was gorgeous on her black laced royal blue corset, a front opened dark blue skirt, black skin-tight leggings and high heeled black boots. She was wearing a pointy hat and had a heavily decorated staff that probably could be used as a weapon.

“We are sorry for being late,” said Acxa, bowing in response to Shiro’s bow. Keith made a small salute and averted looks from the handsome half-galra in front of him. 

“The meetings with some groups have been eternal,” sighed Lotor, “you know how it is, Princess; a necessary evil.”

Allura giggled and Keith couldn’t stand it more. He excused himself and walked towards the food table, mumbling that he was hungry. He hated when Lotor was all charming with Allura. He hated himself even more for being jealous.

“Hey, Keith!” greeted a very cheerful Hunk, “want to taste my special ‘Grumpy Keith’ cookies?”

Keith raised an eyebrow in silent questioning and deadpanned his friend when he offered him some angry cat-shaped cookies. “Being Lance boyfriend is bad for you,” simply said Keith, but he took a cookie nonetheless.

“Those do look like you, kit,” commented Thace, eating a cupcake with the widest smile he had ever seen his adoptive uncle.

“I agree with him on this one,” added Ulaz, without even looking. He seemed very interested in the beverages that had all the colours of the rainbow and were served in glasses that resembled lab equipment and big cauldrons. 

“I’m not grumpy,” growled Keith, taking a glass and filling it with the red beverage. He had helped prepare that one and knew that it wasn’t toxic for him — not like the blue one, that was made with a fruit of unpronounceable name that was toxic for galra—and was proud to say that it was the easiest way to get high on sugar in the whole room. 

Keith took a sip and wrinkled his nose, dammit. It was indeed too sweet.

“You are going to get a sugar comma,” Hunk simply sighed, shaking his head at his friend’s poor life decisions, “just like Allura… I’m really concerned about you, man. That much sugar can’t be good for you.”

“I’ve been living on protein packs and space goo for phoebs!” replied Keith taking a handful of bat-shaped chocolates and making a scape before the Yellow Paladin could chastise him more.

He couldn’t help but smile as he found a secluded place to eat his chocolate and drink his beverage. It had taken a phoeb of convincing by the Marmora to go back to the castle, insisting that the other Paladins really care about him, and those movements have proved them right. Not that he would tell them that, he won’t give Ulaz the satisfaction of being able to tell him ‘I told you so, kit’.

The only problem so far was seeing Allura _with_ Lotor. He knew that they were close —according to a very gossiping Lance— but it was different to see them so at ease with each other. So… Cosy.

It hurt him. 

Mostly because he had thought that the half-galra had been flirting with him and making advances every time that he was assigned as his personal guard.

He had fallen for Lotor. Hard.

“So… What are you doing, _kitten_?” Keith snapped at the question and the pet name. Lotor was standing by the door and was looking intently at him with those golden and deep blue eyes that always managed to hypnotise the half-human. 

Keith coughed to clear his throat and shrugged in a way that he hoped had come as nonchalantly.

“I’m drinking blood,” replied Keith raising his glass of red beverage, “I’m a vampire, see?”

Lotor looked interested at Keith’s fake fangs and took a glass for himself, “then may I join you? As a fellow vampire.”

“Sure,” mumbled Keith, and Lotor took the glass from his hand and take a small sip, wrinkling his nose at the sugary drink. Keith’s heart skipped a beat at the indirect kiss. Dammit. He was acting like a teenager.

“That’s the sweetest blood I ever taste,” mumbled Lotor with a disgusted face.

“Well, you sure haven’t tasted mine,” joked Keith, “I’m pretty sure it’s 99% sugar by now.”

Lotor looked at him with an amused grin and Keith wished to choke with his chocolates. How can he say such things? Lotor must think he is a weird guy.

“And… would you let me taste it?” asked Lotor, taking a couple of steps towards Keith, his dark gaze undecipherable. 

“Taste it?” Keith backed away, embarrassed at the intensity of the half-galra’s gaze. It felt as if Lotor was about to pounce on him. As if Lotor was a huge cat and he was his hapless prey.

“Yes, _kitten_ ,” Lotor almost purred the pet name, and Keith trembled at his husky voice, “I’m on the mood for a small dessert, and I’ve found a very tasty-looking one.”

“No!” Keith pushed him. 

“No?” Lotor seemed confused and hurt.

“No,” Keith repeated, leaning against the wall behind him, “this isn’t right.”

“Why?” Lotor shoulders slumped and Keith could recognise the rejected feeling in his body language. 

“Because we _can’t_ keep doing this,” Keith replied gesturing vaguely at them both. 

“I thought you liked it?” Lotor gaze was full of insecurities and sadness, and it made Keith’s heart shrink.

“You shouldn’t flirt with other people when you are courting someone,” Keith simply stated, averting looks and feeling the most horrid person in the universe for making Lotor sad.

“I haven’t…” started Lotor, “Look, I come with Acxa because she was with me on the meeting, and she was coming anyways… I didn’t think it would upset you.”

“I get that,” Keith looked back at Lotor, unsure of why the half-galra was explaining his arrival, “and I think Allura gets it too…”

“Allura?” Lotor cocked his head, his gaze darkening as he analyzed the situation. Gosh, how he can get turned on just by that? 

“Yes, Allura,” said Keith in a poor attempt of sounding nonchalant, “you know, the Altean Princess you are _so close with_.”

Lotor looked at him confused and a small smile curved his lips, “are you jealous of Allura?”

Keith scoffed at being called out, “I’m not dignifying that question with an answer.”

“So you are,” Lotor mused, his body language going from hurt and worried to confident and happy in less than two ticks. He seemed so cocky. He was so hot when he was smiling so cocky. 

“You are the worst,” great job, Kogane, you just sound like a child being called out. Oh, wait. YOU ARE!

“I must beg your forgiveness, _kitten_ , I didn’t think you’ll see my diplomatic efforts with Allura as flirting,” Lotor simply said, reaching his hand to caress Keith’s cheek, “I assure you that even if it warms my heart to see you so affected by me, it was never my intention to hurt you.”

Keith gaped, without knowing what to say. Why Lotor was saying that? Why did he ask _him_ for forgiveness? 

“What?” Keith wasn’t sure what to say, nor how to react, “why do you apologise?”

“You called me out for flirting with Allura, while I’m courting you,” said Lotor, plainly. As if he was stating that the curtain next to him was red. “So I’m apologizing for my behaviour because it seems like your home planet customs prevent closeness while the courting is taking place.”

“C-courting?”

Lotor looked intently at him and sighed deeply, “Ah, yes, Kolivan warned me that this could happen…”

“What could happen?” Keith was definitely missing something and even if it wasn’t a first, it was annoying.

“Keith, you’ve been studying galra customs, right?” Lotor said, and Keith nodded, confused since the half-galra was the one teaching him. Lotor took his hand and caressed his knuckles softly. Keith purred in response and squeezed the older man’s hand, almost instinctually. Wait.

Wait.

WAIT. 

Keith’s face got as red as his costume as he thought of the last phoebs and how they have been acting around each other. Lotor hadn’t been _flirting_ with him, Lotor had been downright _courting him_ from the beginning. And he had been _reciprocating it_ all the time, instinctually!

“You must think I’m the dumbest person in the entire universe,” mumbled Keith, hiding his face with a groan. 

“I find your naivety and innocence extremely adorable,” replied Lotor, caressing his cheek, “but tell me, Keith… Do you want this?”

Keith looked at Lotor through his fingers and nodded. Lotor grinned and took his hands down to put his temple against Keith’s. Keith blinked slowly and emitted a soft purr.

“So...” Lotor asked with a mischievous smirk.

“So?” Keith asked confused.

“Can I taste your blood, _kitten_?” Lotor’s left hand wandered over his pulse while his right hand rested on his waist. Keith bit his lip and gave a short nod, putting his hands on the taller’s shoulders. 

Lotor chuckled and hugged him closely, lifting him a little to have better access to his neck. Keith gasped when Lotor kissed his neck and tilted his head away to gave him better access. Lotor’s hand was still on his jaw when his fangs finally pierced his skin. 

A soft moan escaped Keith’s lips, his hips bucking a little against Lotor’s. The next moan came out louder when their erections rubbed over the clothes. Keith moved a little more, chasing the pleasure and the heat of his crush’s body. Lotor’s hand on his hip clawed as his fangs leave his neck.

“Keith,” he called with a dark and husky voice that made the half-human tremble, “if you keep doing that I’m going to take you to my room and reclaim you.”

Keith looked at Lotor, a burning want swirling in his gut at the lustful gaze of the half-galra. His lips were tinted red with his blood and he couldn’t help but kiss them, to taste them. It was a short needy kiss, that promised so much more.

“Do it,” purred Keith in response, over Lotor’s soft lips. 

“As you wish,” Lotor put both his hands down Keith’s round ass and lifted him easily, securing him before going with long rushed strides to his room.

**_A suivre..._ **

[ **_♡First Illustration♡_** ](https://twitter.com/Bex_Est_Perdu/status/1316979810879610880?s=20)


	2. Be mine, my Kitten [Lotor x Keith] [Hair pulling]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it~
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Keith, Lotor, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Coran, Shiro, Allura and all the other marvellous[and not so marvellous] characters of Voltron don't belong to me. They are property of DreamWorks Animation Television, World Events Productions and studio Mir.
> 
> I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.

#  **Be mine, my Kitten [Lotor x Keith]**

“Oh, what happened, Mister Red Paladin? Is this Galra too much for you?” mocked Lotor, when Keith gasped as he came on the half-galra’s hand.

“Fuck off,” grunted Keith, his body was trembling as the white-haired kissed his back, leaving some pink marks on his path down.

“Really?” Lotor asked, hugging him from the back. Keith locked gazes with him, his blue eyes filled with so much love and lust that he can’t understand, “I can stop if you want…”

“No… Don’t stop,” mumbled Keith, pressing his cheek against Lotor’s, “just…”

“Just?” 

“Give me a minute…”

Lotor chuckled and gave him a soft kiss, “of course, my  _ Kitten _ ,” he purred, caressing Keith’s chest tenderly, “I’ll give you all the minutes you need.”

Keith managed a small smile, as Lotor resumed kissing his back; worshipping every centimetre of his skin, licking and biting to leave even more marks. Keith trembled in anticipation when Lotor’s hand caressed his butt, and let out a disgruntled moan when the man kept going. Lotor was now biting and caressing his tights.

“Lotor!” grunted Keith, and the half-galra had the nerve to tilt his head so Keith would see his innocent smile.

“Yes, my Kitten?” asked Lotor with a soft pleased smile.

“Stop playing around,” Keith whimpered and Lotor chuckled.

“Tell me what you want, Kitten,” said Lotor, stealing a soft kiss from the younger man, embracing him from behind.

“I want you, Lotor,” Keith whispered softly, moving so their bodies will be completely pressed together. He moaned when he felt Lotor’s hard erection against his butt.

“Really?” Lotor purred, kissing Keith’s neck.

“Really…”

“Will you be mine, my Kitten?” asked Lotor, his hand caressing Keith’s entrance in a teasing way.

“Yes!” Keith hissed, bucking his hips and causing Lotor to snicker.

“You are so eager,” Lotor nuzzled against Keith’s neck, his finger entering Keith, “and so ready for me.”

“I prepared…” Keith mumbled, his face turning red.

Lotor purred contentedly, “did you miss me, Kitten?”

“Yes…” Keith had hidden his face on the pillow, and Lotor took his hips to position him better. 

“Then I’ll make you wait no more, kitten,” Lotor positioned himself and entered Keith slowly.

“Oh yes!” Keith moaned, bucking his hip and clawing the pillow.

Lotor chuckled as he started moving against the younger man. He felt so tight and warm.

Keith moaned loudly, his face still hiding on the pillow as Lotor thrust harder and harder inside him. It made him feel so full, and so loved.

“More…” Keith asked, moving against Lotor. 

“I can’t hear you, Kitten,” replied Lotor, his hands roaming through the boy’s back, clawing with enough force to draw blood a couple of times until one reached his hair. Lotor grabbed a handful of the black hair.

“Lotor?” Keith felt how Lotor tugged into his hair, pulling him back until his face wasn’t hiding in the pillow.

“I want to hear you say my name,” Said Lotor, firmly holding into Keith’s hair as he thrust harder and faster. Keith cried in pleasure, arching his back.

“Lotor…”

“Keith…”

“Lotor! M-more!”

Lotor panted, obliging happily as the rhythm became more and more erratic. Keith's moaning became wordlessly pleas as pleasure overwhelmed him. He clawed the pillows shredding them with his claws, as the orgasm overtook him, leaving his mind blank.

**_A suivre..._ **

[ **_♡Second Illustration♡_**](https://twitter.com/Bex_Est_Perdu/status/1317342599284465664?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading~


	3. W-would you help me? [Keith x Regris] [Overstimulation]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regris helps Keith with his first heat :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more fluff than actual sex, but I can't write Regris without him being a cinnamon roll xD
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Keith, Regris, Ulaz, Kolivan and all the other marvellous[and not so marvellous] characters of Voltron don't belong to me. They are property of DreamWorks Animation Television, World Events Productions and studio Mir.
> 
> I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.

#  **W-would you help me? [Keith x Regris]**

“Keith?” asked Regris, knocking the door of his friend’s room. He had seen Keith very distressed earlier that day and after a sudden snap at Vrek at the cafeteria, the half-human had fled. None of them was quite sure what had happened with Keith, and Ulaz had confided to Regris that Keith had asked him earlier for something to get his fever down.

Regris was scared that his best friend was sick. Humans were quite propense to get nasty sickness as he had attested few movements prior when Team Voltron had been out of commission due to what they called ‘space flu’.

Regris wrinkled his nose at the sickeningly sweet aroma that assaulted his senses as soon as he opened the door. It was almost as if…

“R-regris?” Keith's soft plea came in the form of a strangled moan. The boy was squirming on his bed, panting and sobbing in pain.

“Keith…” Regris approached, leaving on the nightstand a small basket with what the big guy from Voltron —Hunk was his name? The Yellow one— had called ‘comfort foods for sick people’. Keith looked up, his face full of tears and flushed red. This was no sickness.

“Regris… I think I’m dying,” mumbled Keith, in panic, reaching for Regris with trembling hands. Regris did his best to not inhale the scent from the boy.

“Keith, why didn’t you tell us you were an omega?” Regris chose to ask, being grateful of having taken his suppressors as mandatory, or he would be all over the Omega, mating with him.

“A w-what?” Keith asked confused, clawing at the ruined bed sheets that were full of slick. Regris chewed his lip and his mind connected. Of course! The humans had told him that Keith’s bimonthly sickness was due, but they all dismissed it as over exhaustion due to his extended training sessions. 

And the fever… Regris could see why Ulaz hadn’t picked up Keith’s omega-ness nor his heat. It seemed to have started suddenly judging for the way Keith had barely made a nest on his bed. 

Regris sat in the bed and Keith instinctively cuddled against him, sighing in delight.

“You are so cold,” purred Keith, hiding his face on Regris’ chest. Regris trembled and caressed the half-human’s hair.

“Keith, you are in heat,” Regris pointed softly, and Keith looked at him confused.

“No, I have a fever…” said Keith softly, “and everything itches and burns and I’m so uncomfortable…”

“You never had a heat before?” Regris frowned; he wasn’t sure how old Keith was, and had dismissed his small size as being part human. But if he hadn’t had a heat never before, then Keith was a kit!

“I started having recurrent fevers a year? maybe two ago?” Keith insisted, leaning towards the touch of the older galra. 

“Year?”

“Ehm… Decaphoeb? A little more?” Keith’s gaze was unfocused, probably due to the fever. He was burning.

“Have you touched yourself?” asked Regris, blushing slightly. Keith’s face turned a brighter shade of red.

“What?” Keith asked, suddenly tensing.

“Have you touched yourself?” repeated Regris a little louder, “since the fever started?”

“What? No!” Keith got away from him, shaking his head embarrassed. Regris felt a numb pain on his chest, his alfa’s instincts hurt by the sudden defensive stance of the omega.

“Keith, you are in heat,” Regris insisted, reaching for the boy, “your body needs the warm embrace of a pack or the loving caress of a mate.”

Keith shook his head, his hands fisting over his sweatpants, now thoroughly wet. “No. No. NO. I’m not broken.”

“What?”

Keith was starting to hyperventilate, and Regris looked around scared. What was happening to the boy? Regris approached him and took his face softly, trying to make the black-haired to look at him.

“Keith?” Regris called pressing his forehead against his, “come on, Keith, breathe.”

Keith looked at him trembling, his eyes still out of focus.

“Keith, come on… It’s okay, you are okay, I’m here with you. I’m not letting you alone.”

“You will…” mumbled Keith finally, “because I’m broken…”

“You are not broken,” Regris growled, hugging close the black-haired, “you are amazing and kind and brave and sweet.”

Keith pouted but made no move to get away from the older galra. “Regris… It hurts…”

Regris kissed his forehead and scouted him up to hug him. Keith cuddled against him. “Better?”

“Sort of…” Keith chewed his lip and looked up, “so I just need cuddles?”

“Cuddles would do if you could scent me,” replied Regris grimacing, “but I’m afraid you are going to need to… hum… satisfy yourself a couple of times. Want me to ask Voltron for a clothing item of… Shiro?”

Keith blushed harder and Regris wondered if the red on his face could become brightest or he would explode first.

“I don’t see Shiro that way,” mumbled Keith embarrassed, squirming a little, “Can’t I do it without a clothing item?”

“You could try,” Regris replied, caressing Keith’s back softly. His burning skin soft under his fingers, as he followed the pale scars that peppered him. The skin of a warrior.

“I won’t work?” Keith groaned, instinctively nuzzling against Regris’ neck.

“Not as long as it should…”

Keith sighed in defeat, “how long would this take?”

“A week or so…”

“No!” Keith jumped, startling Regris, “I can’t be there all burning and touch-starved and horny for a week!”

“It could take less if you were to mate with someone, not a lover necessarily, but a close friend,” offered Regris, a small pain in his chest as he added, “what about the blue paladin? You seem close.”

“Nope. Not a chance,” Keith grimaced, “he will see I’m a broken space cat and will laugh at me… Just like Griffin.”

“Space cat?” Regris wasn’t following the conversation, but focused on the important, “why do you say you are broken? And who is this ‘Griffin’ so I can find them and kill them?”

Keith blushed and averted looks. He chewed his lip nuzzling harder against Regris. Regris was kind, Regris was nice, Regris was safe. Regris won’t laugh at him.

“Griffin was my… boyfriend,” he confessed, “and… We uhm… tried to do it once but…”

“But?”

Keith mumbled something under his breath. 

“What did you say?” Regris asked gently, and Keith closed his eyes.

“I couldn’t get it up… And I threw up.”

Regris frowned and took Keith’s face on his hands, “and he mocked you for that? What kind of boyfriend is that?”

“But the problem is me!” said Keith opening his eyes just a little, they were filled with tears, “he said some things to set the mood and started touching me and I… I just got nauseous.”

Regris caressed Keith’s cheeks, now wet with new tears, “what did he say?”

“He said that he was going to fuck me until I couldn’t walk…” mumbled Keith, lowering his gaze, “that he was going to make me cry his name until I forgot mine…”

“Disgusting,” said Regris, getting angrier with the man that hurt his best friend. Oh, he was going to hunt that Griffin down and was going to torture him until he prayed to be dead.

“Uh?” Keith seemed confused and Regris anger became worry and love for his bestie.

“That’s not how you set the mood,” he explained softly, “you are supposed to make your partner feel good, feel safe… Maybe get a little rough, but never hurt them on purpose.”

Keith seemed dumbfounded by that piece of information, “so… I’m not broken?”

“Of course not,” Regris replied, grinning at Keith’s small relieved smile, “I told you, Keith, you are perfect; you are brave and bright and fast and kind and so cute…”

Keith blushed, hugging Regris tightly, purring in soft delight as Regris kept listing all the good things he had —not that Keith believed it, but it felt so  _ good _ to hear it— while stroking his hair and caressing his back. 

Then Keith bucked his hip a little, and gods it felt  _ so good! _ Keith rolled his hips again, grinding himself against the older galra.

“Keith wait…” Regris breath hitched, as he did his best to not took advantage of the situation. Unbeknownst Sa! He really wanted to mate with Keith. 

“R-regris…” Keith called softly, looking up embarrassed, “W-would you help me?”

“H-help you?” Regris asked, feeling how Keith readjusted on his lap, to grind against his erection. Oh, quiznak! Thanks to the suppressors he wasn’t pounding against him already.

“Y-you said a close friend,” mumbled Keith, not sure anymore of what he was saying. He seemed afraid of rejection, and Regris simply hugged him close.

“Are you sure you want me to be your first time?” asked Regris, caressing Keith’s sides softly. Keith nodded energetically and Regris captured his lips on a slow kiss. 

Keith moaned in delight, pressing his body against Regris, as his hands tried to get rid of the galra’s clothes. Regris chuckled softly, helping Keith undress him while kissing.

Keith suddenly tensed, his hand over Regris member.

“Are you alright?” asked Regris, Keith was staring at him wide-eyed as his member wrapped around the kit’s hand.

“W-what? H-how?” Keith looked down and gasped, at the tentacle-like junk of Regris.

Regris frowned confused, before taking off Keith’s remaining clothes. Well, that was new.

Regris stared at the hard member and the slicked slit under it, mildly confused. He ran a finger down the shaft’s length and Keith trembled.

“Are you scared?” asked Regris, looking at Keith, who was still staring at the tentacle that wrapped around his fingers, leaking precum.

“No… It’s just…” Keith moved his hand to stroke Regris’ and smirked at the soft moan that came from him, “different…”

“I could say the same,” teased Regris, collecting some of the slick on his fingers, coating them well before sliding one into Keith’s core. Keith moaned, bucking his hips at the same rhythm he was stroking the light blue tentacle. 

Regris panted and purred, moving his finger slowly to prepare the boy properly. Keith moaned when he inserted the second one, scissoring him and drawing some wet lewd sounds that didn’t seem to bother the earthling.

Keith nuzzled against his neck, instinctively looking for his scent. Regris felt Keith’s soft mouth on his neck and he hissed, his tail yanking the younger back from the hair.

“Hey!” Keith growled, his small blunt fangs showing. He had tensed in fight position.

“You can’t bite me,” said Regris sternly, lifting Keith from his lap to turn him around.

“What? Why?” Keith asked, trying to look at Regris. 

“Because I’m not your mate,” Regris replied hugging him from behind, Keith growled again.

“Fine, no biting,” Keith conceded after a couple of minutes, realising that Regris wasn’t going to continue touching him, “I promise, no biting, but please, Regris…”

“Yes?” Asked Regris, nuzzling Keith’s back.

“Please do me,” pleaded Keith, feeling the heat at his gut burning again at the lost of the fingers inside him.

Regris chuckled and kissed Keith down his back, sliding one hand to finish the preparations, while the other went up to tease on of the soft pink nipples of the human. Keith moaned and cried in pleasure, clawing at the bedsheets. 

“Regris!” Keith pleaded, “please put it in! NOW!”

Regris took his fingers off Keith and hold him firmly by the waist, his tail coiling around Keith’s hard shaft. 

“Don’t cry,” Regris said softly, and introduced his slick covered fingers on Keith’s mouth when he turned to ask. His tentacle pressed against Keith’s slit, rubbing a little before entering, slowly. 

Keith arched, his cry muffled by the fingers on his mouth. OH SHIT, THAT FELT SO GOOD! Keith moaned as Regris filled him slowly, wriggling his way into his core. It was too much, it filled him too much. It felt  _ so fucking good _ . 

Keith arched and trembled, as Regris started to move against him, teasing his nipples and stroking his shaft with his long tail. Fuck! Keith couldn’t think. As if his head wasn’t cloudy enough for the heat. Fuck FUCK! He needed more.

He wasn’t sure what else he wanted, since his mind was blank as he could only focus on the pleasure.

He came with a sobbing cry.

**_A suivre..._ **

[ **_♡Third Illustration♡_**](https://twitter.com/Bex_Est_Perdu/status/1317719793282273280?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~


End file.
